


Chance To Live Out My Dreams

by jb_slasher



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2006, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the World Cup, Sami misses Xabi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The World Cup is long over but Xabi is not home yet. Sami knows that summer is always an ideal time to visit family and Xabi is probably in Spain doing just that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 31_days, July 16, prompt: "Born through the winds of time."

The World Cup is long over but Xabi is not home yet. Sami knows that summer is always an ideal time to visit family and Xabi is probably in Spain doing just that.

Sami feels sorry for Spain; he was looking forward to seeing them battling over world dominance. But it just wasn't meant to be this time. Well, at least Spain got that far: Finland is nowhere near that stage yet.

His trip to Finland was short. They wanted him in the studio for the Sweden game to comment on England and his Liverpool teammates, but after that he came back. Susanna wanted to stay and show Rico the Finnish summer, and that was fine with Sami. (They were still back in the homeland after six weeks, probably wouldn't be back before August.)

Sami, he missed Liverpool already. He had another motive to come back, though, but Xabi was nowhere to be found just yet. So Sami concentrated on training.

Today is the day when he starts guiding and training his replacements. Rafa is subtly telling him he's getting old and even if he is a brilliant player, he has to accept that he won't be around forever. It makes him think of Nakata, retiring at twenty-nine. He's well over his thirties: it might not be too long before he, too, would ( _give up_ ) leave the sport.

But he mustn't think like that, he knows he shouldn't. He comes on at the beginning of second half, with Liverpool one-nil up with the youngster's goal. They don't have to wait for long until Bellamy proves his worth, making it two-nil.

On the pitch, he feels slightly lonely. Carra and Stevie aren't there. Xabi isn't there. Sami understands that they need their rest after a tournament like the bloody World Cup, of course. But Sami misses them, the familiar faces, especially Xabi who never forgets him during a game, passes to him so gracefully and Sami merely passes the ball back. That's familiar to him. But he manages.

Two-nil, that's how it ends. Sami is pleased with Paletta but, for now, he feels safe about his position as central defender.

After the game, Sami goes straight home. The door is unlocked but he doesn't pay any attention to it. He just feels so tired all of a sudden that all he wants is a nice, hot shower (despite the scorching weather) and a good night's sleep. The scorching heat exhausts him despite his experience with it. The tiredness comes with age. It worries him.

He leaves his bag in the living room and turns to go through the bedroom to the bathroom but he notices movement in the kitchen.

"Finally. Where were you?"

Sami is taken by surprise; he didn't expect to see Xabi here.

"You got the vacation pass. Us others, we had a duty to play against Wrexham."

He doesn't mean for it to come out sarcastic but it's been way too long and he can't hide his dismay. It's almost as if he were accusing Xabi of leaving him here all alone. But Xabi doesn't respond. He already knows about the game. He already knows Sami doesn't handle separation well. And Sami looks apologetic enough.

"I know. Two-nil."

"Paletta seemed all right. And Bellers... Made a grand entrance there."

This is not what Xabi is here for. They both know it and still they do it. It's been too long: it's almost like they don't know each other anymore. That's a scary thought.

"Come to me," Sami says and Xabi rushes to him. He drowns in Sami's embrace, and then, finally, Sami crushes his lips against Xabi's.

Home. They're finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Even though neither of them has any breath left, they refuse to break apart. But it's okay now: they are both here and they are not going anywhere for a long time to come. They don't need answers to meaningless questions; this alone is enough. The longing, the craving, will be satisfied now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 31_days, July 17, prompt: "All the dreams sing their song."

Even though neither of them has any breath left, they refuse to break apart. But it's okay now: they are both here and they are not going anywhere for a long time to come. They don't need answers to meaningless questions; this alone is enough. The longing, the craving, will be satisfied now.

But, finally, minds so dizzy from lack of oxygen they can hardly hold onto each other, they break apart and both take a deep breath, still clinging onto the other. Sami smiles that happy smile of his and Xabi returns it with a quiet laugh.

"I fucking missed you," Sami whispers, for only Xabi's ears, as he bends to Xabi's ear. At that, Xabi shivers, still in Sami's arms.

"Well, I missed you too..." Xabi whispers back, with a slight lick of Sami's earlobe, then a breath and Sami shivers the same.

"Bed," Sami sighs hoarsely.

"Now," is Xabi's answer.

Their song is a silent one and their dance is slow: a step towards the bedroom, a shirt removed (Sami peels it off Xabi's shoulders).

A step, T-shirt on the floor (Sami's as removed by Xabi).

A step, jeans come off (Sami kneels as Xabi unbuttons; Sami draws them off and leaves them in a heap on the spot).

A step, Sami's slacks on the floor next to Xabi's (nearly torn waist seams).

A final step, to the door of the bedroom; they are both naked and wanting, cannot keep their eyes or hands off each other.

Sami turns them around, his embrace guides Xabi as Sami steps backwards to the unkempt bed and falls onto it with Xabi on top of him. Xabi grins mad-happy and straddles Sami so he can't escape (not that he'd want to).

Xabi kisses him slowly, tasting, just plain drooling into Sami's mouth because he can taste the loneliness, the longing that Sami has been suffering with, just as he has. It tastes slightly bitter and he's determined to make that taste go away.

A mischievous grin appears on Xabi's face but it is him who is taken by surprise when the both of them say "shower" at the same time. Sami just keeps smiling like he can read Xabi's thoughts as if he were an open book. Sami embraces him again and kisses him as he's still stunned but the kiss revives him.

Sami stands up and for a second Xabi is in the air, flying, and then his feet hit the ground (falling, not flying). Sami pushes him gently towards the bathroom but Xabi plays coy and presses back against Sami and his awaking arousal. Sami groans in need and wraps his arms around Xabi, not letting him go. Not ever.

Who needs dreams when they have this?


End file.
